Star Trek: Prodigy
by Catharine Carter
Summary: Cheyenne Troi-Riker, daughter of Will Riker and Deanna Troi, gets her assignment aboard the USS: Colorado. She meets the man responsible for Picard's disappearance/death. Can she forgive him? Will she want to, even if she's fallen in love with him?
1. Prologue

Picard stared out his ready room window. He had lost three crew members friends from his ship just in the last few days. One of them, his first officer, just happened to finally accept his own command and by consequence decided to take his new bride, who just happened to be the Enterprise's counselor, with him. The other friend was the one he knew he would never see again. Data. Data had given his life to save Picard's, as well as everyone else on the Enterprise. If only Picard could tell Data how much he admired him and was thankful to him for what he had done. If only he could see Data one last time. But then again, Picard saw him all the time - in the new android aboard his ship. B4.

But B4 was in no means Data. He is not the android who had spent years by his side. He was not the friend he had come to know and trust. He was just a shell who looked like Data. He could never be the android Picard was proud to call friend. He was not Data.

Picard was jarred from his thoughts by the chirping coming from the door.

"Come," he told the visitor.

The door hissed open and in stepped Beverly Crusher, another friend, who in a matter of days would be leaving his ship and his life.

Picard couldn't think about all the loss right now. He had to maintain his composure. He would not break down in front of anyone, especially his best friend. He stood up and walked over to

Beverly, wrapping his arms around her. She, as well as everyone else aboard the Enterprise, was

still in mourning over the loss of their dear friend.

"Oh," Beverly slightly sobbed into his shoulder. She thought she had finished crying, yet as soon as Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her, she knew the flood gates would burst open again, or at least leak from the cracks a little.

"Just let it out, Beverly," Picard's thick accent caressed her ear. "It's good for you."

Beverly pulled back to look at Jean-Luc, smiling softly. "You've been doing your own share as well, haven't you?"

Picard shortly laughed, albeit half-heartedly, "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

Beverly softly smiled, "No, you can't."

Picard stared into her eyes and, after a moment, released her. She stepped slightly away and took a deep breath. Picard gestured to the sofa, "Would you like to have a seat and talk?"

Beverly nodded her head. They both sat down on the couch and Beverly looked at him pensively.

"What is it?" he asked of her.

Beverly sighed, "Well, I would like to talk to you, but it's not about Data."

He nodded his head, "A captain's door is always open to his crew."

Beverly shook her head, "I don't want to talk to my captain either, Jean-Luc."

Picard regarded her closely. This must be serious. "What is it, Beverly?"

"I don't want to take this new assignment," she blurted out without discourse.

Picard blinked at her bluntness and somewhat out of confusion. "I thought you said you didn't want to talk to me as your captain."

Beverly continued, "I can't leave, Jean-Luc. Not after losing Data. Not now that Will and Deanna are actually gone. I can let them move on with their life, but mine doesn't move on the way I thought it was going to."

"Beverly, are you sure this isn't a captain/crewmember discussion?" Picard needed clarification.

"I can't go, Jean-Luc. I realize my life is here," she paused a moment before continuing, "with you."

Picard knew exactly what she was talking about. Though he would never initiate this himself, now that Beverly had opened the door, he could invite her into his life the way he had always wanted. "I understand completely, Beverly. I feel the same way. I don't want you to leave either. With Will and Deanna on the Titan now and ... well, with Data... I know I would not be able to get through all these changes without you. There aren't that many crew members aboard the Enterprise who was when I started my command here. I would love to have your familiar face around all the time. Besides, I loved you before the Enterprise, and it would be hard to be in love with you so far away from you, especially, since I just want you beside me."

Beverly smiled. He, Jean-Luc Picard, said the L-word. "Oh, Jean-Luc. I love you. I always have, and I always will."

Picard smiled and took her hands in his, bringing them to his mouth to kiss each of them.


	2. Continue Performing Admirably

Will Riker sat in his ready room aboard the USS Titan. It still had not set in that what had happend. 'Now,' he thought to himself, 'To enter my log.' He took a deep breath and tapped the comm station on the desk. "Captain's log: Stardate 56980.62. We have gotten word that Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise has gone missing. We are en route to Earth for Cheyenne's commencement services, but we have been asked to make a detour to Picard's last known position. His crew is being dismantled and sent to different ships, some will be detained for questioning into Picard's disappearance. The Enterprise is going into hiatus. It is not known whether this will be permanent, or if Picard is found, the ship may return to space. But until we know what has happened to Picard, that glorious ship will remain in space dock. We will be rendezvousing with the Enterprise in ten hours. At that time we will be escorting the Enterprise to the nearest space dock, Deep Space 13, and at that time we will be taking those in need of questioning in Picard's disappearance with us to Earth where they await their hearings."

Will turned off the comm panel, switching off the light on his desk manually instead of telling the computer to do it. He leaned forward, resting his face in his hands. Rubbing it coarsely,he tried to release all of what he was feeling before heading to bed with his wife. He didn't want the stress and sadness he was feeling to weigh on Deanna the way it was weighing on him. She was dealing with her own emotions revolving around Picard's death, she didn't need Will's as well. He was like family to them. He was Will's best friend. He was like a brother Will never had. Yes,Will had Tom, but he wasn't really his brother, and he was God knows where. Picard was different. Picard was Will's best friend and his brother. They were closer than most people. The entire crew of the Enterprise, when Will and Deanna had been aboard, had all been as close as family, but Will and Picard were very close.

Inhaling deeply, Will stood from his desk and headed toward the bedroom of the quarters he shared with Deanna. She was already in bed, but he could tell she was not asleep. Will slid into bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I miss him too," Deanna whispered, pulling his arms more around her body. Will closed his eyes, wishing he could keep things from her at times. "Now what fun would that be?" she asked, smiling softly to herself. "We have never been able to keep anything from each other, even if it hurts the other.

Will knew she was right, no matter how much he wanted to spare her pain. "I know, Imzadi. I just wish I could spare you my pain as well."

Deanna turned in her husband's arms, smiling up at her. "I know, Will. But we are Imzadi. We are meant to share each others pain. We're meant to feel each others feelings. It is how things are supposed to be."

He knew she was right about that as well. The three of them were linked. Him, Deanna and their daughter, Cheyenne. He wouldn't give up that level of closeness, of understanding for anything. "I would not give it up for the life of me, Deanna."

Deanna smiled, pressing her lips softly to his, whispering against them, "I know you wouldn't. None of us would."

Will sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know how we're going to tell Chey about Jean-Luc, I mean, if she hasn't heard already."

Deanna rested her head against Will's chest. "I am sure if she would have heard about it, she would have contacted us." Deanna was right. She was always right. He kissed the top of her head, hugging her more against him. "We will figure out a way to tell her."

Will closed his eyes again, relaxing there in his wife's embrace. "I love you, Deanna."

"I love you, Will," she smiled softly, kissing his chest softly over his sleep shirt and relaxing to go to sleep.

The next morning, Will went about his duties as they neared the location of the Enterprise. The con had been in communication with them since 0600 hours and they were all preparing for their arrival. Will walked into the bridge off of the turbolift, coming down around to his chair where his first officer, Commander Phoenix Turner.

"We are with in a half an hour of the Enterprise, sir. They are all ready for our arrival," Turner informed him, standing up from the captain's seat.

Will took his seat and Turner took the seat beside him. "Very good, Commander."

Turner nodded her head and took a deep breath. "I would like to offer my condolences about Captain Picard, Captain."

Will turned his head down slightly, inhaling slowly. "Thank you, Commander." He turned his head up to look at his first in command. "But no one knows if he is dead or not. His body has not been found."

"Yes, Captain," Turner said, turning her head toward the viewer screen. She had wanted to say she felt bad for the way he was feeling, but she was not going to push when he obviously wasn't ready to accept the fact that his former captain was in fact dead. She wouldn't presume to tell him what he should and should not feel though. They were not close like he and Picard were, and she was his subordinate. She was not going to compromise her position just to have a conversation that was not work related with him.

Turner knew all too well the reputation that her captain had. He had wanted to be the youngest starship captain, but then when he had come under the command of Jean-Luc Picard, those plans seemed to be put on hold. Was it because he enjoyed serving with Picard? Was it because he refused to leave Deanna Troi's side? No one really knew, but he had put things on hold while he had been on the Enterprise.

That didn't mean that Riker didn't believe in hard work, determination, and dedication. He also believed that anyone could do what they wanted to on their own time-table. He was a lot like the famous Admiral James T. Kirk. Will had actually wanted to beat his record in becoming the youngest starship captain, but it never happened, but that did not mean that he didn't hold other people to those standards. Kirk was one of Riker's idols, and that had never changed.

"Captain," Lt. Javik from the helm turned toward Riker, "we are approaching the rendezvous point with the Enterprise."

Will nodded his head. "Bring us out of warp, Javik."

The lieutenant pulled the ship out of warp and Will stood, letting go a heavy breath, looking up at his former ship. It had been years since he had laid eyes on the Enterprise. He and Picard had communicated only by subspace communication over the past few years. The last time they had actually seen each other, had been when Will and Deanna had met Jean-Luc and Beverly for shore leave a few years ago. Cheyenne had come with them.

Jean-Luc and Beverly were Cheyenne's godparents. Will knew when Chey heard about Jean-Luc, she was going to be devistated. But they still were a few days away from Earth. Will and Deanna had a while to prepare for how they would tell their daughter and what they would say to her.

"Open communication," Riker told the conn. The ensign at conn, Ensign Orada opened the lines and the computer beeped to signal. "Enterprise, this is Captain Riker of the Titan."

On the view screen in front of them, Beverly appeared in Jean-Luc's seat on the bridge, looking like she hadn't slept in days... most likely since Jean-Luc went missing. "Will," her voice sounded weak. "It's good to see you."

Will wasn't about to ask her what she was doing there. Even though she was a ranking officer, he would not tell her, especially in front of both of their crews, that he didn't feel she should be there. She should be mourning Jean-Luc's disappearance, but he was sure this was the way she was dealing with not knowing where he is. "It is good to see you as well, Beverly. Deanna and I are ready to beam aboard for counsel before transport to DS 13."

Beverly nodded her head. "We are ready to receive you, Will. Come on over."

Will nodded his head. "Riker out."

The screen went dark and turned to leave the bridge. "You have the bridge, Turner."

"Aye, Captain," Turner acknowledged as Will entered the turbolift, leaving the bridge.

"I feel so bad for her," Deanna told Will as they headed down the corridor toward the transporter room. "I wish there was something I could do for her."

Will rubbed her arm, wrapping his arm around her. "Just being here for her is all you can do, Deanna. She would only be able to do the same for you."

Deanna nodded, knowing her husband was right. What else could Deanna do? She couldn't go out and find Picard by herself. Crews had been out looking for him for days, but they have come up with nothing. "I know," Deanna said as they walked into the transporter room.

The two of them walked over to the pad, turning to look over at the transporter engineer. "Energize," Will told the lieutenant, and the two of them started to dematerialize.

They came through on the other side where Beverly was waiting in the transporter room aboard the Enterprise. Deanna's heart went out to her, and she quickly descended the stairs toward Beverly. Beverly herself was not crying, but Deanna could feel how badly she was wanting to. Deanna wrapped her arms around her best friend, the closest thing she's ever had to a sister. Beverly closed her eyes and held on to Deanna tightly. She was the first person she'd even let close enough to touch her. She had been withdrawn from everyone, but this was Deanna. This was her little sister, for all intensive purposes.

Deanna pulled back, looking up into Beverly's eyes as Will came up beside them. "Oh Will," Beverly said, turning to him as Deanna stepped to the side so her husband could hug their dear friend. "I'm so glad you're both here," she spoke, but her words came out so weakly. Stepping back, she looked at both of them. "Conference room?"

Will nodded, holding his hand up for Beverly to lead the way. Both Will and Deanna knew the way all to well to the conference room off the side of the bridge, but they were no longer officers aboard this ship and Will was no longer the first officer. It had been almost twenty-years since they had been. And it wasn't even the same ship they had served on. That ship had been destroyed, just as several of her predecessor's before her, but just as she was not the first to bare the name of Enterprise, she would not be the last.

Beverly walked into the conference room ahead of Will and Deanna where members of her senior staff were waiting for them. She stopped at the head of the table and offered for Will and Deanna to sit in the two seats left open to the right of her. They sat and Beverly took the seat usually occupied by Picard. The first officer was one of the people that would be held for questioning about Picard's disappearance, and there were no qualified officers to take Picard's place in command, except for Beverly. Will could actually command the vessel until they reached Earth, that had been what Admiral Hughes had suggested, but Beverly said she could handle the responsibility, and he allowed it.

"You know most of the crew," Beverly started, sitting rigid in the chair. It wasn't as though she blamed any of them for her husband's disappearance, but she had not been anything but cold toward everyone since Jean-Luc had gone missing. "I would like for them to introduce themselves anyway," she told Will and Deanna before turning to her left, nodding to the Enterprise's first officer.

"Commander Geoffrey Briggs," he portly, ginger-headed officer introduced himself. "First officer."

The man next to him introduced himself next. "Commander R'nor Fizel. Head of security."

"Lt. Commander Tobias Tierney," the next one spoke. "Chief helm."

The rest of the officers, four more, introduced themselves before they got around the table to Deanna and will.

"I'm Commander Deanna Troi," Deanna introduced herself, even though most of them knew her. "Counselor for the USS Titan."

Will introduced himself after her. "Captain William Riker. Titan."

Beverly nodded her head, pleased with the interaction between her crew and her dearest friends. "Very well," she spoke, still softly and timidly, something Will and Deanna had not been used to seeing from her since their crew of the Enterprise first came together. "I am sure you all know why Will and Deanna are here. They have been sent by Admiral Hughes to look into–" her voice cracked, but she cleared her throat and continued, "into the captain's disappearance.

"They will talk to each of you individually, since you were all on the away team when he went missing. Then each of you will board the Titan once we have docked at DS 13, and we will continue on to Earth with them," she told them, prompting Will and Deanna's attention to be frozen on her.

"You will be coming with us to Earth, Dr. Crusher?" Will asked, wondering if he understood correctly.

Beverly nodded. "Yes, Will. I would like to be there for the results of the questioning." She smiled softly. "And I would like to be there for Cheyenne's commencement. Jean-Luc would have loved to be there as well."

Deanna reached across the table in front of Will, taking Beverly's hand. "That is wonderful, Beverly! We'd love for you to come with us. Cheyenne would love to see you!"

Beverly barely smiled again, nodding her head, covering Deanna's hand with her other before looking at her crew. "Counselor Troi with each of you in here. Captain Riker will visit with you in Captain Picard's waiting room. The schedule will be posted in the ship's computer. Meetings will be conducted while we are en route to DS 13. Any questions you have, their comm badges are linked to the ships computer, so you will be able to contact them."

Beverly looked over at Deanna, pulling her hands back. "I will see the two of you later," she said, standing up and walking over to the door, before turning around and facing her crew. "I trust that there will be no issues." The crew nodded, as did Beverly in return before she turned and walked out of the conference room, leaving the Titan captain and counselor to speak with them alone.

Both Will and Deanna knew that they were too close to the situation, but so was Beverly and she was even closer. Somehow though, Will and Deanna were sure that Admiral Hughes knew how close they all were to the situation, but if Beverly was able to continue on with her duties at this time, they were sure Hughes knew Will and Deanna could as well.


	3. Picard's Disappearance

The alert panel on the door of the ready room off the side of the Enterprise bridge beeped and Riker looked up from the comm pad he was reading. "Come," he said, waiting for the person on the other side of the door to enter.

The door whooshed open and the chief helmsman entered, stopping after just stepping inside the room, standing at attention. "Lt. Commander Tierney, sir."

Will nodded, setting the comm panel down, and gesturing for the younger man to come into the room. "Yes, Tierney. Have a seat."

Tierney walked more into the room, the door hissing shut behind him, and took a seat across from Riker, remaining very rigid and stiff.

Riker eyed him carefully, leaning back in the chair that belonged to his former captain, never once thinking he'd ever sit there himself. But that was not a thought for here and now. Right now, Will was questioning the lt. commander sitting across from him. "You're the lead helmsman for the Enterprise?" Will asked, deciding to use a few questions not relating to the investigation to loosen the boy up.

Nodding his head shortly, Tierney answered, "Yes, sir." His reply was short, but it answered the question asked.

Will leaned back forward, resting his arms on the desk in front of him and lacing his fingers together. "How long have you served aboard the Enterprise?" Will had reviewed all of the involved crewmember's service records and knew the answer already, but he was still attempting to loosen the helmsman up.

"Three years, sir," came the young man's reply, short and to the point again.

Will pursed his lips, concentrating on the man in front of him even more. "And where did you serve prior to your assignment on the Enterprise?"

Tierney now knew what the captain was trying to do. But it wasn't working. Tierney couldn't relax. Not with the guilt weighing on his shoulders. "The USS Genova, sir."

Will let go of a deep breath and shook his head. "What is it, Lt. Commander? Is this how things are going to commence between us? Because I can tell you, if you answer your questions as tight-lipped as you are with me when you are in front of the investigation board at Headquarters, I can guarantee you, you will not be getting far."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Tierney asked, trying not to let his fingers curl too much into the pants of his uniform.

Will nodded his head. "Please do."

"When you were serving under Captain Picard, he insisted on going on away missions, correct?"

Will remembered how Picard had insisted, even though Will knew regulations and, even if he had insisted, Picard would have still gone. It was part of what made Picard the captain he was. It was part of what made Will the captain he was today, learning from his greatest mentor. "Yes, Tierney. That is correct."

"And he would never listen to anyone who cited regulation for him?"

Will refrained from laughing at the notion. "No one would ever suggest a thing to Picard. There are many things Picard is, lenient, for the most part, is not one of them. He does not tolerate insubordination, and would not even fathom a member of his crew telling him what he should and should not do."

Tierney nodded his head, before lowering it. "So, had I told him I did not believe he should have accompanied us on this mission, he would not have appreciated it?"

Will furrowed his brow above his eyes, inhaling deeply. "He would have welcomed the suggestion, Tierney, but he would have told you to keep your opinions to yourself."

Tierney nodded again. "Sir," he said, lifting his head to look the captain in the face. "I should tell you I believe it is my fault the captain is dead."

Will wasn't going to listen to anyone say his best friend was dead. It was one thing that he was missing, but it was a whole other thing for him to be dead. "Captain Picard has not been found," Riker told the helmsman roughly. "That does not however mean he is dead, and I would thank you never to say that again. Understood."

Tierney nodded curtly. "Understood."

Will relaxed a bit, and leaned back in his seat. "Alright, now, tell me why you believe Picard's disappearance is your fault."

Tierney couldn't help but grip at the material of his pants, something that was clearly visible to Captain Riker. "We had split up into teams, Captain. The captain and I went off just the two of us." Tierney shook his head. "The ground was unstable, sir. I had stepped out onto the narrow passage way, a sort of bridge connecting the divide. The ground began to give way beneath my feet, and Captain Picard, pulled me back and out of the way, but as he was doing so, sir, he slipped and went off the edge into the chasm. There's no way he could have survived the fall, Captain. It was several hundred feet."

Will didn't like listening to the details of how Picard disappeared, but he knew he was going to have to hear it at one point. Clearing his throat, Riker asked, "Did you see where he landed?"

Tierney shook his head. "No, sir. Because of the steamy atmosphere of the planet, visibility did not extend past 50 feet in that spot."

"How did you know the chasm extended several hundred feet down then?"

"The chasm ran along most of the area where we were surveying, sir," Tierney told Riker. "There were points where we could see to the bottom. A river ran through the ravine."

Riker didn't need to hear anymore. He knew what happened, and he knew that it was not the boy's fault. Picard did what he would have done for any member of his crew, he saved his life, and sacrificed his own in the process. That is the type of man Picard is and always has been. "That will be all, Tierney. You may go see Counselor Troi now."

Tierney stood slowly, turning to leave, but stopping and facing the captain again.

"Is there more, Lt. Commander?"

Tierney hesitated a moment before saying, "I know you and the captain were close, sir. I just... I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Riker shook his head, raising a hand. "There is no need to apologize. You've done nothing wrong, my boy."

The warmth Riker was showing Tierney at this moment was a shock to Tierney. He would have thought the captain would have been cold and dismissive, but Tierney felt as though Riker believed what he had told him and did not hold any of it against him. Considering how his conscience felt, he was relieved to some extent.

"Will that be all, Tierney?"

Tierney shook his head and turned to leave for his meeting with the counselor.

Will sat back in the chair once more as the door closed behind the helmsman. He hoped things went better for Deanna, but he knew it would be just as hard on her to hear Tierney relay the event to his wife. He wanted to spare her the emotions, but he knew there was no way. Not only will she have her own feelings to manage, but she would have to handle the Lt. Commander's as well.

Deanna looked up as Lt. Commander Tobias Tierney walked into the conference room from the way of the bridge. She stood, offering the young man her hand. "Hello, Lt. Commander. I know we've seen each other before, and we reintroduced ourselves earlier, but I don't believe we've ever personally been introduced to one another. I am Deanna Troi."

The Lt. Commander took Deanna's hand slowly, barely shaking it. "Lt. Commander Tobias Antoine Tierney."

Deanna smiled, withdrawing her hand and offering him the seat next to the head of the table before sitting herself. "I want you relax," she told him, smiling across the table at him. She could feel the tension radiating off of his shoulders and the remorse he felt for what had happened. She could not sense his thoughts, but she could feel that he felt responsible for what had happened to Captain Picard. "This is for the record, but I want you to talk to me as though you were talking to your parent, or even a close mentor."

Tobias had always been close with his mother, and he went home to see her on the colony every chance he got on shore leave, so when Deanna suggested he relate to her as he would a parent, he felt somewhat more at ease. "Is that part of your Betazed intuition: knowing just what to say to get someone to open up to you?"

Deanna smiled. She sensed that he had not been so able to open up to Will and hoped at the same moment that it had not been so difficult for him to question this young man. "Something like that," she told him, giving him a gentle smile. "Now, I want you to tell me what happened while you were on the away mission on Khorana VII, but I want you to take your time. Don't feel like you have to tell me just to satisfy the inquiry. You could start by telling me what you had for breakfast that morning, or how beautiful the moons over the planet were. Anything you want, whether you feel its important or not."

Toby let a soft laugh escape his mouth, leaning forward as she was on the table. "It was like any other day, Counselor. I awoke, had breakfast in my quarters and got ready for duty. I can't remember what I had that day, but I do remember I made it myself. I always make my own meals as opposed to using the replicator. My mother always told me not to rely on technology. It won't always be there for us."

Deanna narrowed her eyes slightly, a tiny smile playing on her lips. It was wise advise, even if unlikely. Technology was very reliable, but his mother was right, especially when places prohibit or haven't developed the kind of technology the Federation and their alliances possess. And, Deanna would concede that she had been some places that have inhibited the use of some forms of technology, either by astronomical means, weather affecting the technology's functionality, or several other factors. So, Deanna did not believe the advise was too farfetched to say the least.

"Anyway," Tierney continued over Deanna's musings in her head, yet she still paid attention to what he had to say. "I reported for duty and we were just coming up on the planet. Our orders were recon, scope out the lay of the land. There was no foreseeable danger, but even if there were, I don't believe that would have kept the captain from going on the away mission himself. Captain Riker said that nothing had ever stopped Captain Picard from going on any away mission he wanted to."

Deanna smiled, remembering exactly how her former captain used to be. "Captain Riker is correct. Captain Picard would not even listen to reason at times. If a member of his crew was going on an away mission, that was as good as any for him to go himself."

Tobias nodded his head, realizing that it made sense. But something in him made him wonder if the captain also did it for the thrill. He was sure a part of him did. "The captain debriefed us on our mission and the eight of us took a shuttle down to the planet. He did not want to transport through the planet's atmospheric pressure.

"I piloted the shuttle down to the planet's surface, and the captain divided us into groups and told us to rendezvous back at the shuttle in a few hours time. That would have given us enough time to scout out the area and collect the data for Starfleet's records. We hadn't been gone more than an hour when Captain Picard and I came to the chasm where he disappeared."

Deanna could feel his ease ebbing, the guilt she had sensed in him increasing as he continued on with his story. Reaching across the table, Deanna lightly placed his hand over his, hoping to help calm him once more.

Toby did relax under her touch and was able to finish telling her what happened.

_"It's incredible, Captain," the Lt. Commander said, looking around in awe._

_Picard agreed, admiring the surroundings as well. "Yes, it is, Tierney."_

_"Have you ever seen anything so incredible?" Tierney asked his captain._

_Picard thought for a moment before answering. "I have seen quite a few miraculous places, my boy."_

"_Yes," Tierney replied. "I'm sure you have. This is by far the most beautiful place I have ever seen."_

_Tierney had grown up on an Earth colony in the same solar system as Rigel 7. He wasn't used to all the wonders different worlds had to offer. He had only been on the SHIP a few years before applying for transfer onto the Enterprise, and it had only been three short years since then up until now. He still wasn't used to everything he was seeing. He loved exploration missions. Sometimes, they were on diplomatic meetings, and meeting all the different races of beings in the universe definitely intrigued him, but nothing was as awe-inspiring as the different worlds Tierney was able to see._

_The two of them came to the ravine again they had seen when they had landed on the planet's surface. Picard looked down the chasm, both directions and across it to the other side. "Do you suppose there's a way across?"_

_Tierney spotted a bridge of sorts a few kilometers away. "There," Tierney called out, leading the captain toward the walkway made of the same ground they were standing on, but it was only a few feet thick, no more than ten. "Shall we?"_

_Picard nodded his head, lifting his hand to gesture for him to lead the way. Tierney nodded and stepped out onto the bridge. It started to crack from his weight, but he didn't notice it. It began to give way on him and Picard reached out, pulling him back onto the firm ground. Picard let out a sigh of relief once the boy was standing and out of harms way, but he turned to face him, and the bridge gave way, causing the ground to shake beneath him and causing him to lose his balance._

_Picard fell backward before Tierney could even realize he had been the one who was falling who could have fallen first to be able to realize Picard was falling before he was already down through the atmospheric mist that floated through this part of the ravine. Tierney's eyes widened and he yelled out for Picard below. "Captain!" But there was no answer in return. Tierney called out again with no repsonse. He stood there for the longest time, looking into the chasm, hoping that what had just happened was all just a horrible dream._

Deana swallowed, looking across the table at the young officer, feeling all the emotions he felt when he saw Picard fall down into the foggy ravine. Confusion. Gratitude. Disbelief. Despair. Relief. It was the relief that Deanna could tell the Lt. Commander felt the worst about. He felt relief that he had not been the one to fall, and he felt horrible that he felt relief over that when it came at the expense of his captain's life, especially since his captain was the reason it wasn't him. 

"Oh, Tobias..." Deanna spoke softly, rubbing his hand she still held in hers.

Toby looked down at the counselor's comforting touch before closing his eyes. "He wasn't supposed to fall, Counselor. It should have been me."

As much as Deanna wished Picard hadn't fallen, she would never wish that Tierney had been the one to fall instead. She gave his hand a soft squeeze, prompting him to look up at her. "Don't ever say that," she told him firmly. "I can't keep you from thinking or feeling it, but do not say it, Tierney. It was not your fault the captain fail," she told him, feeling once again the blame he placed on himself that she felt when he walked in. "It is not your fault, and Captain Picard would not want you blaming yourself."

"He fell saving me from falling, Counselor."

Deanna smiled softly, rubbing his hand again. "There isn't anything Picard wouldn't do for any member of his crew. When you're a part of his crew, you're family."

Tierney nodded his head slowly, looking up at the counselor. "Thank you, Counselor Troi." He tried to smile for her, failing miserably, but he had tried. "I appreciate it."

Deanna shook her head, smiling even more for him. "Do not worry, Tobias. Everything will be alright. I am sure of it."

Tierney nodded again aand stood. "Thank you," he said again, as Deanna stood with him.

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming and speaking with me."

Tierney turned and headed out of the conference room, not having been told by Deanna that he could leave, but both of them just understood the questioning was over.

Deanna tapped her comm badge, crossing her arms over her breasts, and looking out the windows in the conference room. "Counselor Troi to Captain Riker."

_"Riker here."_

Deanna smiled softly, hugging herself, feeling as though it was her husband holding her from behind, like he does when they look out the windows of the Titan together. "Are you ready for dinner with Beverly?"

"_I just finished with my last meeting. Meet you at the turbolift?"_

Deanna smiled. "Meet you there."


	4. Commencement

Cheyenne Troi-Riker laid on her bed in her dorm room, letting the little ball of fur roll around on the bed in front of her. Jean-Luc Picard had given her the tribble when she had left the Titan for the academy. He had given it to her in hopes that she wouldn't miss her parents so much. She had named the furry ball Jean-Luc after her godfather because he had given it to her. She had a lot of friends here at the academy, one in particular, her roommate Ri Jereni, a Tamarisan, but she preferred to spend her time she wasn't in class with Jean-Luc.

But she didn't have classes anymore. She was set for graduation tomorrow morning at 0800 hours. It would be at the commencement ceremonies that she would be recieving her first assignment. She had requested to be stationed on the Enterprise, but she would have to patiently wait to be told if she was going to get it or not. Both of her parents had wanted to her requested being posted on the Titan, but they both were just as happy that she wanted to serve under her godfather.

The comm panel on her bedside table beeped and she leaned over to press it to answer it. "Troi-Riker."

"The Titan has docked and the crew will be beaming down."

Cheyenne smiled, snatching Jean-Luc into her grasp and placing him in his home. It was reminiscent of a cat tower from the 20th century, and Jean-Luc could roll around in there all day, and night.

"Thank you, Frankie," Cheyenne told her friend from the communication center who she had asked to notify her when her parents arrived so she could be there to welcome them when they came in.

Cheyenne left her dorm room and headed toward the transporter room in the Archer Pavilion.

It had been almost a year since she had seen her parents, even if they communicated on subspace communications all the time, so she was excited to see them. Entering the transporter room, nodding to the transporter engineer.

"They will be here momentarily," he told her.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you."

In a few moments, the swirls of lights and molecules began to form in front of her on three of the pads. She didn't know someone else was beaming down with her parents, but she didn't pay it any mind until she saw her godmother, Beverly Crusher-Picard, materializing there beside her father and mother.

Cheyenne smiled brightly, and met all of them at the bottom of the pads, wrapping her arms around her father first. "I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you."

Will kissed the top of his daughter's head, trying hard not to let the news he had to share with her dampen the mood of reuniting with his daughter after so long. "We've missed you, baby girl."

Cheyenne pulled back, looking up at him, biting her lip. Something seemed off, but he was smiling... Smiling, even with the extra lines on his forehead above his eyebrows.

She turned to her mother, smiling even though she could feel that something wasn't right with either of them. "Mama!" They wrapped their arms around each other. Cheyenne was even more sure now that something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Pulling back from her mother, she shook her head, her eyes narrowed for a moment before turning to her godmother. It was at that moment, when she wrapped her arms around Beverly that she knew something was wrong. Taking a step back, she shook her head, not wanting to hear what the answer to the question she was about to ask would be. "Where is Jean-Luc?"

Cheyenne was one of the only people who called Captain Picard Jean-Luc. In fact, the only people in the world who did were standing right there with her. But right now, who did and did not call Captain Picard by his given name didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was what everyone seemed to know but Cheyenne right now.

"Where is he?" she asked again, tears starting to sting at her eyes. "Where is he?"

Will and Deanna looked at each other, but it was Beverly who answered. "He's missing, sweetie." Her answer came out in a whisper, but she was the only one who was able to speak.

Cheyenne's gaze flipped directly to her parents. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't know how to, baby girl," Will spoke, finally able to find his voice.

Cheyenne shook her head. "That's no excuse! He's my Godpoppy! You should have told me!"

Deanna took a step toward her daughter to try to comfort her, but Cheyenne stepped back, not wanting them to touch her. "Chey..."

Cheyenne shook her head. "No! No! Don't talk to me." She continued to shake her head, stepping away from them.

The door hissed open and she continued shaking her head before turning around and running away from them. Cheyenne needed to be alone. Jean-Luc was one of the four people in this world she was closest to. She just needed to be away from everyone so she could think... Or so she could cry. Either way, she needed to be away from everyone so no one would see her break down. No one ever saw her cry. In fact, she rarely cried, but when she did, no one ever saw it. No one would believe for a moment that Cheyenne Troi-Riker ever shed a tear. The truth was, she did, far too often, because of the feelings she felt, because of the feelings she didn't want to feel. But what was she supposed to do about it? She was only a quarter Betazoid, but she still had almost as powerful of empathic abilities as her mother did, due to her mother helping her train them when she was younger. Had Cheyenne known that she would regret that training when she got older, she would have not wanted the training. She would have embraced her human heritage and none of her Betazoid heritage.

She ran out of the Archer Pavillion and almost ran into a blonde, almost knocking her down in the process.

"Whoa! Chey! Where you going? What's wrong?" the blonde asked, grabbing a hold of her wrists and not letting her go anywhere.

Cheyenne looked up into the blonde's eyes, shaking her head and pleading with her as tears fell from her eyes. "Let me go, Jereni. Just let me go."

Jereni shook her head. "Not until you told me what's wrong. What are you running from?"

Cheyenne let her head fall. "My grandpoppy is dead."

"What?" Jereni knew how important Captain Picard was to her best friend. She knew that he was one of the closest people in the world to her.

"He's dead," Cheyenne sobbed out. "My parents are here and my godmama is here, and she told me herself that Grandpoppy is gone. My parents couldn't even tell me! They couldn't open a subspace communicae and tell me! He's gone, Jereni! He's gone!" Cheyenne fell against her, sobbing into her best friend's shoulder.

Jereni held Cheyenne in her arms, looking around, knowing Cheyenne didn't want everyone to see her cry, but she didn't know how to keep everyone from seeing her without interrupting her sobs. She knew that all she needed right now was to cry her eyes out.

Cheyenne looked up at her friend, shaking her head. "I can't believe he's gone, Jereni. How can he just be gone? He can't be gone. He's invincible. Nothing can defeat him." Cheyenne knew that wasn't the truth, but she had always looked at him like that. She had always looked at Picard and her daddy as though nothing could ever hurt them, that nothing could ever break them down, even if she knew differently, even if she could feel their mortality just like every other feeling she had ever felt from them.

"Come on, sweetie," Jereni spoke softly, caressing the back of Cheyenne's head. "Let's go back to our room. We can talk there."

The next morning, Cheyenne woke up in Jereni's bed. Jereni had her arms around Cheyenne and Cheyenne's head rested on Jereni's breast. This wasn't anything Cheyenne wasn't unused to. It was part of Jereni's cultural traits. She was a Tamarisan, after all. A group of Tamarinian's had broken away from the planet and settled on a planet near Risa, the planet where Cheyenne's father liked to take shore leave when given the opportunity to, and called themselves the Tamarisans. They were a very sexual people, adopting the ways of the Risan resort. Cheyenne was used to it.

Lifting her head up softly, she smiled at Jereni who was looking down at her, smiling softly. "Sleep well?" Jereni asked, her voice low and seductive like.

Cheyenne knew there was nothing meant by it. It was how she was and Cheyenne knew it was just who she was. "I did," Cheyenne told her softly. "Thank you for being here for me."

Jereni ran her fingers through Cheyenne's hair. "I wouldn't have rather been anywhere else, Cheyenne. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Cheyenne knew that was true. She knew Jereni loved her, as a best friend, or even a sister. Cheyenne never had siblings before. Her parents had only had one child. But Jean-Luc and Beverly had had a son that Cheyenne considered her brother. And then there was Wesley, Beverly's older son. Even though Cheyenne had only met him a few times, and he was a good twenty years older than her, she always thought of him as family as well, more so like an uncle than a brother, but family just the same.

"I think I need to go speak to my parents before graduation. I left things a mess with them last night."

Jereni nodded. "Of course you do, my dear. Go on. I'll see you later."

Cheyenne got up out of bed, pulling her pants and her shirt on over her panties and tank top she had slept in, sitting down on the bed as Jereni got out of bed, completely naked, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Cheyenne left the room and headed toward the guest quarters wing at the academy. Her parents always stayed in the same room, so she took the turbolift up to the fourth floor and walked down the hall toward their quarters. Standing in front of their door, she pressed the comm panel to alert them to her presence.

Inside the room, Will and Deanna were getting ready for their daughter's commencement ceremony. The comm panel beeped and Deanna patted her husband's shoulder. "I'll get it," she told him, accepting his kiss as he leaned over to briefly give her one, walking out the room. "Come," she told the person on the other side of the door after entering the main part of the quarters. The doors hissed open and Cheyenne walked in the door. She hadn't meant to start crying, but once the door opened and she stepped inside, looking at her mother, the tears started to fall.

"Oh, sweetie!" Deanna closed the distance between them as the door shut, and she pulled her into her arms. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Cheyenne cried softly into her mother's arms. She already missed Jean-Luc more than she could even tell anyone, just as much as she'd miss her parents if they were to die. She didn't want to think about that. She knew that her parents, and Beverly for that matter, were missing Jean-Luc as well. She couldn't dwell on her own pain. But last night she had cried out of anger that they hadn't told her, this morning, she was mourning her godpoppy. She was grateful to have her mama's arms wrapped around her, comforting her through this.

"Who's at the-" Will asked as he came into the room, stopping when he saw his daughter wrapped in his wife's arms. He didn't need to ask what was wrong. He knew why she was here and what was wrong. Walking over to them, he wrapped his arms around the two most important women in his life and they both turned into him, wrapping their arms around him. He rested his head on Deanna's and ran his finger softly over Cheyenne's head. Will remembered the times Picard had gone MIA when he had been with him on the Enterprise. He remembered how he felt when Picard was taken by the Borg. He remembered how he felt when they had to pronounce him dead and Riker had to assume command of the Enterprise. This time felt no different. They were still mourning the loss of their best friend, their brother, their family member. Losing him would never be easy on them.

Hours later, Deanna and Will were sitting up on the stand ahead of the vast audience that had assembled for this year's commencement ceremonies. Will was scheduled as the highlight speaker for the ceremony and Deanna was a visiting dignitary. She had been an Ambassador for Betazed for years now, since Lwaxanna had died, and served as liaison between the Federation and Betazed for years. Beverly had chosen not to sit up on the stand. She would do better sitting down in the audience. She knew everyone's eyes would be on the back of her head, but she could deal with that. At least she didn't have to look at all of their faces.

Cheyenne stood behind the stand with the rest of this sessions graduating classmates. She was younger than most of them, and valedictorian. She'd be up on the stand, speaking just prior to her father's speech. She was glad she was going before, and introducing him, because she couldn't do it if it was the other way around. The music started to begin the march into the room. Cheyenne walked out ahead of everyone else, walking up onto the stand, walking past her mom and sitting on the other side of her father as the rest of her classmates filed into the seats in front of the stand. It took quite a few minutes for everyone to take their seats, but once they did, the commencement began.

The few who spoke before Cheyenne and Will didn't take long welcoming everyone to the ceremony and announcing the program. After Will spoke, Captain Carrington would be speaking briefly before Admiral George announced the graduates. Carrington hadn't even been on the program, but he had been added at the last minute. When it was Cheyenne's turn to speak, she spoke about Integrity and Perseverance, two things she learned quite a great deal on from her godpoppy. She threw in a few stories about professors and classmates, but for the most part it was strictly on topic. When she finished her speech, she introduced her father. Turning to him, she gave him a hug and Will stepped up to the podium.

Will spoke on alliance. He spoke on working with the crew you have been assigned to and doing it with a full heart and a dedicated attitude. Most of the students would be going on to serve on different ships, different substations, or even starting to work here at the academy, maybe some would go work at Federation Headquarters. But for the most part, they would all be advancing onto various positons within Starfleet. He urged all of them to get to know their crews. Get to know how they work, get to know them on a personal level. Since working on the Enterprise, his crew's have all been like family to him, and he urged all of the graduates to allow for that with their crews, starting with their first.

After Riker was finished speaking, Captain Carrington addressed the graduates. "I'd like to congratulate all of you. I have an announcement to make. Starfleet has just released it's newest flagship, the USS Colorado, and I will be taking command as Captain. We will be starting with a fresh batch of newly appointed ensigns, some of you will be my staff aboard this glorious ship. Some of you will be given senior staff positions, and those of you who have been chosen for this amazing opportunity has been based on your performance her at the academy. While not all of you who have been chosen to serve aboard the Colorado will be given senior staff positions, I want you to know that I chose each one of you personally and I look forward to serving with each one of you aboard the USS Colorado.

"As chief of engineering, I'd like to offer the position to Trey Kline." Down in the rows of graduates, Kline nodded his head in acceptance and surprise. "As Security chief, Ri Jereni." Cheyenne looked down at Jereni who sat wit ha smug, confident smile on her face. Cheyenne knew how excited she was for this position, she could tell just by looking at her. "Chief Operations Officer, Cameron Jacobs." Jacobs, on the front row of the graduates, beamed brightly. "And last, but certainly not least, our ship's counselor, Cheyenne Troi-Riker." Will immediately wrapped his arm around his daughter and Deanna reached in front of her husband to give her daughter's leg a gentle squeeze.

Once Carrington had taken his seat, Admiral George took to the podium and announced the graduates. One by one, they each came up and recieved their diploma's and their new pips for their new positions. He congratulated all of them and everyone took their seats again. Once they were all seated, he presented the class to everyone and announced that they were all now gratuated. The room went from silence to an uproar of cheering and celebration. The celebrating subsided and everyone started to file out of the auditorium. Beverly made her way up to the stand finally and congratulated Cheyenne not only on her graduation, but on her swift promotion as well.

Will decided to take everyone out for dinner to celebrate. They left the academy grounds and set out into the city. They would all be leaving the day after tomorrow and they wanted to spend the night together. Will, Deanna, and Beverly would all be caught up in the investigation hearing about Picard's death tomorrow, and then Will and Deanna would be leaving on the Titan. The Enterprise would be staying docked until a new captain was appointed. The crew not under investigation had already been reassigned and either shipped out or awaiting departure. Beverly herself decided she would stay on Earth for a while, visit La Barre France, where Jean-Luc was raised. She wanted to feel close to him, and she couldn't be on the Enterprise, so she was heading to the East of France to see where her husband had lived prior to joining Starfleet. But for tonight, they were a family enjoying a nice dinner and evening out, celebrating and not thinking about the past, but only looking toward the future.


End file.
